The present invention relates generally to combination child restraint-stroller devices, and more particularly to such a device that is readily convertible between a child restraint seat for a motor vehicle and a stroller.
Strollers have long been utilized to transport babies and young children. Traditionally, strollers have been foldable into various configurations for storage. However, once folded, such strollers have not been useful for any other purpose. Presently, child safety restraint seats are required by law when transporting an infant or young child in a motor vehicle. Accordingly, there have been developed child restraint-stroller devices that are readily convertible between a child restraint seat inside the motor vehicle and a stroller outside the motor vehicle so that the child may be transported in a single device.
It is desired to provide a restraint-stroller device that may be utilized for a variety of child transporting and restraint functions.